1. Field
Various embodiments relate to a method of managing digital media contents, a computer-readable storage medium for recording the method, and a user apparatus for performing the method.
2. Related Art
A social network service (SNS) is a service in which people may form personal relationships with other people online. SNS users may make new acquaintances or enhance their existing personal relationships through the SNS. Due to the spread of smart phones, an item of digital media content may be easily uploaded to various web pages on the internet such as an SNS server.